kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultimate Spider-Man is a Video Game Released for the Wii U and New 3DS and is based on the Marvel Comics Superhero Spider-Man. The Game features characters and sittings from Kid Icarus: Uprising, Xenoblade Chronicles, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sonic Adventure, the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Super Smash Bros. Series. The Game is also based on the Ultimate Spider-Man Comic Book series and The Amazing Spider-Man films. Characters from DC Comics also make brief appearances. The Game features gameplay that is similar to The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) and Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) games. Chapters Chapter 1: With Great Power Chapter 2: Search for Justice Chapter 3: Heroes of Smash Chapter 4: The Man without Fear Chapter 5: Enter Ylisse Chapter 6: Attack of the Beetle Chapter 7: Force of Nature Chapter 8: Venom Returns Chapter 9: Meet Spider-Girl Chapter 10: Chaos Chapter 11: Oscorp's Ultimate Weapon Chapter 12: The Kingpin Chapter 13: Metal Face Chapter 14: The Green Goblin Chapter 15: If This be my Destiny Cast and Characters Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Voiced by Josh Keaton Pit - Voiced by Anthony Del Rio Lucina - Voiced by Laura Bailey Shulk - Voiced by Adam Howden Sonic the Hedgehog - Voiced by Roger Craig Smith Link - Voiced by Akira Sasanuma Chrom - Voiced by Matthew Mercer Robin - Voiced by David Vincent Reflet - Voiced by Lauren Landa Palutena - Voiced by Ali Hillis Viridi - Voiced by Hynden Walch Dark Pit - Voiced by Anthony Del Rio Phosphora - Voiced by Kari Wahlgren Dunban - Voiced by Rufus Jones Riki - Voiced by Wayne Forester Fiora - Voiced by Carina Reeves Reyn - Voiced by Jay Taylor Sharla - Voiced by Kellie Bright Melia - Voiced by Jenna Coleman Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid - Voiced by Donald Glover Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Voiced by Steven Weber Eddie Brock/Venom - Voiced by Benjamin Diskin (Eddie Brock), Arthur Burghardt (Venom) Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl - Voiced by Laura Bailey Samus Aran - Voiced by Alesia Glidewell Human Torch/Johnny Storm - Voiced by David Kaufman Metal Sonic - Voiced by Ryan Drummond Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Voiced by Charlie Cox Curt Connors / Lizard - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Max Dillon/Electro - Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes Mumkhar/Metal Face - Voiced by Timothy Watson Beetle - Voiced by Steven Blum Mario (brief appearance) - Voiced by Charles Martinet Luigi (brief appearance) - Voiced by Charles Martinet Batman (brief appearance) - Voiced by Kevin Conroy Superman (brief appearance) - Voiced by Tim Daly Princess Peach (brief appearance) - Voiced by Samantha Kelly Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider - Voiced by Eric Bauza Bosses *Shocker (once) *Scorpion (once) *Ganondorf (once) *Lizard (once) *Kraven the Hunter (once) *Metal Sonic (2 times) *Venom (3 times) *Beetle (2 times) *Electro (once) *Kingpin (once) *Metal Face (once) *Green Goblin (2 times) Hub Worlds *New York City *Palutena's Temple *Viridi's Sanctuary *Ylisse *Colony 9 *Smash Mansion NOTES *In the New York Hub, Avengers Tower from Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron is seen as well as the Baxter Building HQ of the Fantastic Four. Unlockable Comics There are 20 unlockable readable comics in the game, To unlock the comics you must collect 900 comic pages throughout each hub world. List of Comics *Amazing Fantasy #15 (Spider-Man!) (First Appearance of Spider-Man) *The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (Spider-Man) (Spider-Man meets the Fantastic Four) *The Amazing Spider-Man #6 (Face-to-Face with... The Lizard!) (First Appearance of Lizard) *The Amazing Spider-Man #9 (The Man called Electro!) (First Appearance of Electro) *The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (The Grotesque adventure of the Green Goblin!) (First Appearance of Green Goblin) *The Amazing Spider-Man #15 (Kraven the Hunter!) (First Appearance of Kraven the Hunter) *The Amazing Spider-Man #16 (Duel with Daredevil) (Spider-Man meets Daredevil) *The Amazing Spider-Man #20 (The Coming of the Scorpion! OR: Spidey Battles Scorpey!) (First Appearance of Scorpion) *The Amazing Spider-Man #21 (Where Flies the Beetle...!) (Spider-Man's First Battle with Beetle) *The Amazing Spider-Man #46 (The Sinister Shocker!) (First Appearance of Shocker) *The Amazing Spider-Man #50 (Spider-Man No More!) (First Appearance of Kingpin) *The Amazing Spider-Man #300 (Venom) (Spider-Man's First Battle with Venom) *What If? Vol 2 #105 (Legacy ... In Black and White) (First Appearance of Spider-Girl) *The Amazing Spider-Man #121 (The Night Gwen Stacy Died) (Death of Gwen Stacy) *The Amazing Spider-Man #122 (The Green Goblin's Last Stand) (Death of the Green Goblin) *Superman vs The Amazing Spider-Man (The Battle of the Century!) (Spider-Man meets Superman) *Spider-Man and Batman (Disordered Minds) (Spider-Man meets Batman) *Ultimate Spider-Man #1 (Powerless) (First Ultimate Marvel Comic) *Ultimate Spider-Man #½ (Ultimate Spider-Man ½) *Stan Lee Meets The Amazing Spider-Man (Spider-Man meets Stan Lee) Unlockable Costumes *Default (Peter Parker's regular Spider-Man suit) - Unlocked at start of the game *Masked Marvel (From Amazing Fantasy #15) - Unlocked at New York City Hub *Wrestling Spider-Man (From Ultimate Spider-Man #3) - Unlocked at Palutena's Temple Hub *Vigilante Spider-Man (From The Amazing Spider-Man Movie) - Unlocked at Palutena's Temple Hub *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) ( From The Amazing Spider-Man Movie) - Unlocked at Ylisse Hub *The Amazing Spider-Man (2014) (From The Amazing Spider-Man 2) - Unlocked at Ylisse Hub *Black Suit Spider-Man (From The Amazing Spider-Man Comics) - Unlocked at New York City Hub *Classic Movie Suit (From Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy) - Unlocked at Viridi's Sanctuary Hub *Classic Movie Black Suit (From Spider-Man 3) - Unlocked at Smash Mansion Hub *Scarlet Spider (The Suit worn by Ben Reilly, Peter Parkers Clone) - Unlocked at Palutena's Temple Hub *Scarlet Spider 2012 (The Suit worn by Kaine Parker, Peter Parkers Clone) - Unlocked at Viridi's Sanctuary Hub *Ultimate Comics Spider-Man (The Suit worn by Miles Morales) - Unlocked at New York City Hub *Spider-Man 2099 (The Suit worn by Miguel O'Hara) - Unlocked at Colony 9 Hub *Spider-Man Noir (From the Spider-Man Noir Comics) - Unlocked at Smash Mansion Hub *Iron Spider (A Suit Created by Iron Man that he made for Spider-Man) - Unlocked at Colony 9 Hub *Big Time Spider-Man (From The Amazing Spider-Man Comics) - Unlocked at Colony 9 Hub *Superior Spider-Man (The Suit worn by Doctor Octopus) - Unlocked at Smash Mansion Hub *Spider-Man Unlimited (From the Spider-Man Unlimited TV Series) - Unlocked at Smash Mansion Hub *Spider-Armor MK III (From The Amazing Spider-Man comics) - Unlocked at Colony 9 Hub *New Black Suit (From The Amazing Spider-Man 2012 Video Game) Unlocked after Completing the Game 100% DLC Costumes *All-New All Different Amazing Spider-Man (From All-New All Different Marvel) *Sensational Spider-Man (The Suit worn by Ben Reilly, Peter Parkers Clone) *Spider-Carnage (The Suit worn by Ben Reilly, Peter Parkers Clone) *Iron Spider Hulkbuster (From Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series) *MCU Spider-Man (From Marvel's Captain America: Civil War) Music Quotes Character Intractions During Boss Fights During Green Goblin Fight Green Goblin: PARKER! SEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES! Spider-Man: I am gonna smack the green right off you! Spider-Man: voice The fist bone's connected to the - face bone! Spider-Man: fighting the Green Goblin, referring to his fireballs Only YOU can prevent Spidey-man fires! Green Goblin: And now, this! ENDS! Spider-Man: I agree! What is this, again? During Venom Fight Spider-Man: Eddie please Stop This! Venom: I know how to control the suit now... Isn't that what you wanted? Spider-Man: Oh I swear I'm gonna smack those giant teeth out of your head if you don't knock it off! During Metal Sonic Fight During Ganondorf Fight Ganondorf: Foolish Boy, Do you really think you can defeat the King of Evil? Spider-Man: Yes... Yes i do. Spider-Man: Heres Web in your eye!... That sounded so much cooler in my head. During Lizard Fight Spider-Man: I'm trying to HELP you doc! DuringMetal Face Fight Spider-Man: Maybe this will knock the crazy out of you!. Spider-Man: Why don't you hit yourself for a minute while I go get a glass of water. During Kingpin Fight Spider-Man: You are so fat--That when you cut yourself shaving...marshmallow fluff comes out. Spider-Man: You are so fat--That your high school yearbook photo was taken from a helicopter. Spider-Man: You are so fat--That when you get on a scale, it says "one at a time". Category:Fanmade Game Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Ultimate95